Answering the Doubt
by Michiko Kougai
Summary: Doubt to suspect something that is not true or that somebody is not sincere or trustworthy. Will Daisuke finally answer the doubts in Riku's heart? DaisukexRiku Read and Review!


Title: Answering the Doubt

Author: Chi-chan

Pairing: Niwa Daisuke/ Harada Riku (slight Dark Mousy/ Harada Risa)

Genre: Romance/ Humor/ General

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters used in this story. This is only for mere enjoyment.

A/N: This is especially for Janelle! Gosh I had a hard time doing this!!! Hehehe… Oh well, I wish that you will like it…

I really don't know if I'm going to believe in him or he'll just going to play with my emotions. But considering the fact that he asked me out! What the hell will I do?!! What if he's just doing this to forget about his rejection from Risa? But what if he really is sincere about this?!!

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Risa came barging in my room screaming.

"Riku!!!" She shouted shaking my shoulders then suddenly hugged me tight.

"R-Risa! Not so tight! I can't breathe!!!" I shrieked as I struggle to get away from her grip.

"Sorry," She answered worriedly as she let me go but still held me by my both hands.

"What happened to you? Why are you screaming and yelling in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Riku!!! Riku!!! DARK ASKED ME OUT!!!!" Risa replied jumping up and down and after regaining her composure she started walking to the terrace and stared dramatically at the dark sky.

I stared at her and shook my head. "Really??" I asked trying to get excited for her as well as I followed her lead to the terrace.

"Yes! We're going out tomorrow!" Risa answered excitedly. Now thinking about it, after hearing her statement I suddenly remembered what Daisuke have said to me. And I still don't know if I'm really going.

"Riku, is there something wrong?" Risa asked concern evident on her voice. Actually, I never told her anything about what's bothering me. I don't know why. It's not like I don't trust her or anything but I guess I'm just too embarrassed to talk about this kind of stuff.

"Riku?" she inquired again, now looking at me directly to the eye.

I looked at her and finally gave up. I guess I should really tell her.

"You see, um…hmm…ah…Daisuke kind of asked me out and we're going out tomorrow. I'm having doubts about this and I really don't know what to do." I explained to her my face really red while walking towards our bed.

"Isn't that nice, Riku!!! You're finally going out!!! You're not going to be left behind in this house while I go out with Dark." Risa replied sitting next to me.

"Well it's nice and honestly I'm kind of excited in a way." I said glancing over her.

"Then what's wrong about it?" Risa asked curiously.

I can't believe it! I'm talking about this crap with Risa. This is something new. I guess Risa really matured a lot.

"I'm just scared that he's just going to play with my emotions and maybe the reason why he's asking me out is that he sees you in me." I explained to her already standing up.

I only receive a teasing giggle coming from my twin sister. "Don't tell me that you're really in love with Dai-kun?"

"O-Of course not!!! How can you say that!?" I replied blushing madly.

"Really?!" Risa teased even more. I glanced at her and I saw her eyes glimmering.

"I think so," I said in a whisper but she heard it anyways.

"Riku!!! So you're really in love with Daisuke?!!" Risa asked enthusiastically.

"Y-Yeah…" I surrendered and answer her inquiry. I blushed hard admitting it out loud.

"Then I guess we should get ready for our date tomorrow right, Riku?" Risa exclaimed standing up walking towards our closet. "Come on let's choose what to where!!!"

"A-Alright!" By that I felt relief. I never knew that it'll be okay if I talk to Risa about these things. I smiled and followed her to our closet.

"WHAT?!!!" Daisuke screamed in the air while talking to Dark.

"Hey, calm down!!!" Dark, his alter ego, chuckled a bit.

"How can I calm down huh?! Tell me!!! DARK!!!" Daisuke exclaimed wearily.

Dark continued to laugh hysterically. "You're so amusing to tease, Daisuke."

"I seem to amuse you but I don't get it." Daisuke retorted. "THE HECK! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH THINGS WITHOUT CONFIRMING ME!!!" Daisuke shouted making the whole Niwa household twitched.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry." Dark raise both of his hands in surrender. "I'll just have to make a quick date with Risa tomorrow; after that you can go and have a date with Riku. Is that alright?"

Daisuke cupped his chin with his hands. "Hmmm… Lemme think… NO IT'S NOT FINE!!!" Daisuke yelled again.

Dark's eyes narrowed on him. "Come on Dai, agree already."

Daisuke sighed heavily. "Alright, as if I can still do something about it. Just make sure that you'll just make it short and we will transform immediately."

Dark sighed. "Alright fine!"

Daisuke lied down on his bed as he closed his eyes. "Why does it have to be like this? Why do you have to set it on the same date, Dark?" He once again sighed heavily as if the whole world is put on him.

"Would you please ease your heart already? I promise you that we'll transform immediately after I have my date. Let's get some sleep and get ready for our _much _awaited day." Dark suddenly said.

Daisuke silently nodded his head as he surrendered to his slumber.

At the Harada Mansion…

"Riku! Wake up! Riku! Wake up!" The already dressed Risa furiously shakes her twin sister who is still sound as sleep.

"RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Risa shouted waking the sleeping girl to her senses.

"R-Risa? What's with the loud voice early in the morning?" Riku faced her sister groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Have you forgotten already that today's your date with Daisuke." Risa replied simply.

"Oh yeah!!! I have totally forgotten!!!" Riku suddenly jumped out from her bed now totally awake.

Risa just shook her head and smiled. "By the way Riku, I have to go now. I wished you could handle your date with Niwa-kun perfectly." She winked at her as she left the house.

"Alright I will." Riku just smiled to herself as she sighed. I really wish I can handle my date with Daisuke perfectly today.

Dark found himself waiting outside the café where he is supposed to wait for Risa. "Is that girl still coming or she already ditched me?" Dark said to himself.

"If you think she already ditched you let's transform already." Daisuke said to him.

Dark snorted and smiled. "Just shut up! By the way please don't meddle while I'm in control alright."

"Fine." Daisuke replied.

A few minutes later Risa arrived catching her breath holding her chest. She looked up at dark and smiled sweetly at him. Dark winked at him in return which made Risa's cheek tainted with red.

"Let's go!" Dark exclaimed as she hold Risa's hand. Risa on the other hand just blushed.

Dark brought Risa to a newly open ice cream parlor. Risa got excited at the thought and unconsciously linked her arm with Dark. Dark just slightly smiled to himself.

"Thanks Dark!" Risa exclaimed.

"No, problem." Dark replied as she handed her the ice cream that he have ordered for them.

Risa blissfully take every spoonful of the ice cream as she put it on her mouth savoring the cold yet sweet taste of the frozen delight.

"By the way, I need to talk to you about something." Dark suddenly said in the open.

"What is it?" Risa replied sweetly.

"I just want to let you know that this maybe the last time we're going to see each other. Please don't expect too much from me as well. I find it hard to see you. You reminded me of the person I truly love, your grandmother." Dark explained.

Risa smiled at him and nodded her head. "I understand Dark. Besides, I think I'm being attracted now with Hiwatari-kun."

Dark laughed. "That's good for you!"

Dark and Risa shared a good time with the company of each other. It's been two hours and Daisuke felt that it's already the time to have his date.

"Ei, Dark! You're already consuming a lot of time. It's time for my date." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke!!! I told you never meddle when I'm in control. Just shut up alright." Dark yelled inside him.

On the other hand Risa noticed Dark's sudden uneasiness.

"Dark? Is there anything that matter?" Risa asked worriedly inching her face closer to him.

"Nothing." Dark replied already standing up. Risa stood up as well.

"Dark?" Risa suddenly asked sweetly.

"Hmmm…" Dark replied looking at him.

"If this will be the last time we'll going to see each other…um…a-ano…could you please give a…" Risa wasn't able to finish her sentence when Dark suddenly cupped her chin with his fingers and started to press his lips against hers. Dark immediately pulled away. it was chaste and Risa liked it.

"A kiss?" Dark said winking at her.

Risa on the other hand smiled and blushed. They bid their goodbyes and Dark ran into one corner. A few minutes later the rain started pouring like tears held back.

"WHAAT?!! It's raining. Riku, might get wet!!!" Daisuke suddenly screamed inside Dark.

"Yeah I know. But do you think the rain's too hard. Besides, I think Riku will find shelter." Dark reprimanded.

"Dark, THAT is what you think!" Daisuke yelled giving emphasize on the '_that'._ "What if your thought is on the contrary?!"

Dark heaved a sigh. "You're so pessimistic!"

This time Daisuke is the one who sighed. "Fine let's just transform."

In a few minutes it's already Daisuke who is in control. He ran to the wet streets as the rain continued to pour.

Riku stood in the porch in front of the city's main clock tower dripping wet. She's been standing there for almost an hour.

"Daisuke-kun should be earlier than me. He's the one who invited me out." Riku whispered to herself as she cuddled herself. She's already shivering due to the cold temperature of the surroundings. She exhaled heavily as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe, Daisuke already ditched me." Riku murmured.

"I was right. I should have not agreed to meet him on the first place. I'm so dumb to even wait for him. I guess that he's just taking revenge and using me to take it." She sighed again now her knees already dropped to the ground. "Riku you have been ripped off with the least expected person. You're so stupid to even like him."

The rain still continued to pour harder and harder as if it will not stop. Daisuke arrived on their meeting place panting on the same time searching for the Harada.

"Where could she be right now?" Daisuke asked himself.

Daisuke ran again around the clock tower and when the time that he was about to give up…he suddenly saw Riku curled up under the clock tower, _wet._

He immediately ran towards her as he held her on her shoulders.

"Riku?!" Daisuke worriedly asked.

Daisuke brought Riku to her feet as he still holds her on the shoulders. "Riku! I'm so sorry!!!"

By that Daisuke suddenly hugged Riku very tightly making the girl's eyes widen and cheeks flushed. "I'm so sorry, Riku. Forgive me." Daisuke pleaded.

On the other hand, Riku struggled to get away from him instead of giving the hug back. "Get away from me!" Riku suddenly exclaimed.

Daisuke seemed not to hear her pleads. He tightened his embrace more. Riku finally gave up struggling and just burst into tears. Daisuke pulled away from her but still hold onto her shoulders. Using his other hand, he brushed away the tears that trickled down her porcelain cheeks. The girl just flushed at the contact.

"Why did you still come here?!! You could just completely abandon me and leave me here under the pouring rain. You should not have waste your time inviting me here if you're just going to use me. And I should not have believed you when you asked me out!" Riku finally blurted out. After realizing everything that she have said, her tears started streaming down her eyes like wild river flowing.

Daisuke just looked at her confusedly. "What are you saying?" Daisuke asked worriedly. "Do you not trust everything that I have told you, Riku? I really wanted this date to be successful. I really invited you out because I wanted to not because of any other reasons."

"But why are you doing this?" She asked.

"It's because I love you, Riku." Daisuke said finally looking at her straight in the eyes.

"D-Daisuke… I- I- love you too!" Riku replied and blush the darkest shade of red.

Daisuke gave her a sweet smile and slowly he closed his eyes as he leaned towards her. Riku instinctively shuts her eyes as well. He captured her lips with his as he kissed him with such passion and fondness. It was chaste but still holds intimacy.

Finally, after a few moments of eternity they pulled away, breathless. Riku couldn't believe that she hesitated on giving Daisuke her heart. Her suspicion about Daisuke's feelings towards her finally faded when they kissed. The kiss was filled of honesty and passion that she couldn't help but to give in. She was glad that she went out with him. She was glad that she gave out her heart to him. She was filled with bliss when finally her doubts were all answered. And she felt she was in heaven being in his arms like this and feeling his soft lips brush hers.

-The End!-


End file.
